


Public Affairs

by WildIxia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildIxia/pseuds/WildIxia
Summary: Gladio pays Ignis a visit at the Citadel one Friday afternoon and decides that his lover is in desperate need of some stress relief after a long week, but instead of waiting for the privacy of their home, Gladio takes action right there and then.It would be very unfortunate timing if Ignis had an unexpected visitor knock at his office door, now wouldn't it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might totally have been done before, but I've had this scene in my head for awhile now and just had to get it down. Oh my poor Iggy, I can't stop torturing the man. (He secretly likes it)
> 
> I'm still working on A Normal Life, but this smut was too fun to not write. Hope you all enjoy!

 

 

Just because it happened to be a Friday didn’t mean that Ignis had a weekend to look forward to; weekends weren’t included in the lifetime agreement he signed when offered to be a royal advisor. Once upon a miracle, he’d have two days off in a row with no duties to attend, but such was his life and honestly, it was worth it.

Pushing up his glasses, even if they were already perfectly placed upon his nose, Ignis sorted through his emails and checked the time, _4:17pm_. He’d need to send out a few replies and double check the spreadsheet for Noctis’ schedule, make the necessary adjustments, look over his notes from the Council meeting earlier that day, print them out (all fifteen pages that would _hopefully_ make sense for his prince) and then maybe he’d be free to leave.

_And Noctis needs dinner._ Sighing, he wondered if he could add private chef to his resume or possibly just part-time parent. Ignis chuckled to himself, hopefully there wouldn’t ever be a need for a resume. Could the King of Lucis be used as a personal reference? The thought made him shake his head. If there ever came a time when he wasn’t fulfilling his duty to the crown, he hoped it was because he was dead and not dismissed. Ignis doubted other people had these kinds of thoughts over their job.

Well, maybe except for Gladiolus. _He’d definitely rather to be in his grave than excused from his role as Shield._ Dedication was something they had always bonded over, even before entering a romantic relationship the previous year.

Ignis’ thoughts began to drift to his lover; the man who held every part of his being that wasn’t promised to Noctis, the man who took his stressed and overworked body and rekindled the life back into his pores _over and over again_. Dating Gladio was like dating passion, the man gave his all with a reverence that was like nothing Ignis had ever witnessed before.

Admittedly, Ignis knew he was hard to court and it might have taken Gladio a few years to win him over, but thankfully, there was that total dedication that was so damn attractive. Once Noctis had given his approval, as well as utter disgust, Ignis caved and let himself be swept away by Gladio’s divine and fiery nature.

Ignis wasn’t used to feeling so… _loved_. But gods, he was so grateful Gladio never gave up on him.

The one downside to their relationship was time, there was never enough hours in the day or days in the week for them to see each other regularly. Gladio was just as busy as he was, but it was a mutually understood fact. Not once had they argued about it and fought for the other to give up a piece of their duty for the other. Ignis treasured Gladio’s empathetic nature, they both knew that the other loved them, but their work was a part of life, a part of them.

Maybe he should be worried that he already could imagine being with Gladio for the rest of his life. His lover, his partner, his eventual _husband_ …

A knock came at his door, shaking Ignis from his thoughts. Clearing his throat and adjusting himself in his seat, he watched as the door opened and let out a soft sigh at the person walking in.

“Hey handsome.” Gladio greeted with a wink, closing the door behind him.

“Are you done for the day, love?” Ignis asked as he clicked on the next email on the screen, glancing at the contents as Gladio sat on the edge of his desk.

Gladio grunted in response. “Still need to talk to Cor about the special combat training tomorrow, but that can wait until later. Dad’s going to be there too and I still need to get his approval for the schedule.”

“Shouldn’t you have already gotten the approval from him by now? You won’t have much time if he wants to switch things around.” Ignis stated as he began to type while giving Gladio his full attention, secretly priding on his ability to multitask.  _Another thing to add to my hopefully never needed resume._

“You like being a bossy smartass?” Gladio smirked at him, no malice detected in his voice. “Well, yeah. But you know my dad’s difficult to get a hold of and I haven’t visited back home this whole week.”

Ignis knew Gladio too well by this point. “So, you forgot then?”

The older man let out a sigh, knowing it was fruitless to make excuses around Ignis. “You know, I didn’t come here for a scolding.” Gladio hopped off the desk and turned to face him, placing both hands palm down on the wood, his arms spread and his body bent over, capturing Ignis in a playful gaze.

“Oh? So why did you come here?” Ignis said teasingly as he continued to type out an email response, this time to an editor for one of Insomnia’s leading magazine; they had requested an interview with the Crown Prince and Ignis had a few regulations and conditions for their unconditional compliance.

“It’s Friday, Iggy. Let me come over tonight.”

Temptation at its finest. Like hanging drugs in front of an addict, only Gladio was an addiction that Ignis never wanted to recover from.

“I have to see Noct when I’m done here and both of us have work tomorrow.” Ignis looked away to focus on his monitor, his eyes feeling the strain of staring at the screen for most of the day.

“You’ve had a long week, it’s okay to allow yourself some time to de-stress.”

“And de-stressing means what, exactly?”

Looking back on this day, Ignis would realize exactly how that question would spell out his downfall.

Gladio suddenly got a dark, magnetic look in his amber eyes and his lips slowly turned into a mischievous grin. Standing up fully, Gladio took a couple steps to come around the side of the desk, leaning his hips next to the monitor in an obvious display of seductive power.

“You and me, on the couch. I’ll pour you that whiskey I bought for you last month. We can put on the TV and I’ll rub your poor shoulders, they look a little tense.” Gladio reached over and gave the muscle connecting to his neck a quick squeeze.

Ignis couldn’t help but let out a long exhale, yes, that indeed sounded _nice._ No, _heavenly._

“And then?” Ignis kept his eyes on the screen, quickly reading over what he wrote and hit _send_. He opened the next email, this one from the woman who needed to know Noct’s measurements for the tailoring of his new suit. He quickly wrote a response, the measurements already memorized and ready to go.

“And then I’ll push you down and kiss you, slowly and deeply, just the way you like it.” Ignis didn’t dare glance at his lover, he didn’t need to encourage him even if he so definitely wanted to. Gladio loved to tease with his words, knowing how much Ignis got off on it. _Don’t you sweet talk me while I’m at work, darling._

Gladio leaned over and ran his finger along the smooth skin of Ignis’ neck, pushing his shirt collar down ever so slightly. “I’d undress you after that, worshipping every inch of skin you keep so covered up every damn day.” He spoke softly, his voice low and barely above a whisper. “I’d force you to close your eyes and just relax, giving yourself over to me as I pull down the rest of your clothes…”

Ignis wasn’t sure when his fingers froze over the keyboard as his mind halted, taking in every word like his life depended on it. His gaze was still locked on the monitor, but he could already imagine the heated touch of Gladio’s fingers, of his lips, against his skin.

“And then…?” Ignis asked, his heart starting to pick up speed as his lover slowly won him over.

“I’d take your big, beautiful _cock_ and suck it—“ _Oh Bahamut, have mercy on me._ “—until you’re coming down my throat.”

Ignis finally looked at him, his eyes narrow with irritation as he felt his dick pulse to life. Gladio stared down at him, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, his grin cocked to one side. Ignis saw him glance at the growing bulge under his slacks.

“ _Gladiolus._ What are you trying to accomplish here?” Ignis asked him with rushed words as he crossed one leg over the other, trying to regain his focus on _work_ instead of his awakening arousal.

“You know Iggy, I came in here to invite you over, but now I think I have something better in mind.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth together, half hoping Gladio would leave so he could calm down and half praying that his lover would bend him over his desk and fuck him right here and now. _Astrals, look at me. Focus, Scientia._

Gladio snorted a laugh at Ignis' annoyance, took a step closer and grabbed a hold of the leather chair to make Ignis face him, then ultimately dropped to his knees before him.

“Gladio, _what_ are you doing?” His eyes were wide as he watched Gladio give him that stupidly handsome smile as he placed a hand on Ignis’ crotch.

“How about I take away your stress right now? Give you a little _boost_ , if you know what I mean?” Gladio worked his hand around the erection in his pants and _squeezed_.

Gasping and glancing at the closed door, Ignis immediately pushed him away. “Are you _insane_? Someone could walk in at any moment!” He spoke rapidly, backing his chair away and attempting to gain his space back.

“Oh c’mon, Iggy. Let’s live a little. You don’t have any appointments and no one ever drops by after four, right?” Gladio crawled over to him and placed his hands on his thighs, quickly spreading them apart. "Besides, it's Friday, almost everyone has gone home already."

“Just because it doesn’t happen normally doesn’t mean it won’t, you utter _fiend._ I will not let myself be caught in a compromising position. You’ve got another thing coming if you think I’m allowing you to do this in my office in broad daylight.” He said under his breath as he shut his thighs back together and tried to remove Gladio’s hands from his body.

“Well then, let’s not get caught.” Gladio took his chair and pushed him away from the desk, giving him room to then proceed to crawl under the piece of furniture and into the leg space. Squeezing his large body as far back as he could, he grabbed Ignis by the legs and pulled him in, spreading his thighs apart once more.

Ignis quickly swallowed as his heart jumped to pulse in his throat. _This is ridiculous. He’s gone utterly mad._ Gladio glanced up at him and proceeded to unbutton his pants, sliding the zipper down quickly.

“Your desk has a wraparound front, even if someone came in they wouldn’t be able to see my feet. Just sit back and let me suck you off, love.” Ignis drew in a sharp breath as the man pulled the band of his underwear down to free his erection, the air hitting him cold and unforgiving.

“ _Gladiolus.”_ He hissed in a warning, the panic of the situation starting to click in

Gladio swiped his tongue along the tip, his mouth hanging open in an erotic and lewd display. “ _Love_ ,” he whispered against the sensitive skin of his foreskin, “if you really want me to stop I will. Promise. But this is kind of exciting, right?”

_Yes, I want you to stop, dammit. But fuck me if this isn’t turning me on like hell._

“I think you secretly like it, the idea of fucking my mouth when someone could walk in at _any_ moment. You liked it when I fucked you while you were pressed against the balcony window, didn’t you? Never seen you come so fast before.” Why did Gladio have to sound so damn seductive? How did he have so much power over him?

Ignis panted shaky breaths as he kept an eye on the closed door in front of him. The battle had been won, he knew it, but it didn’t stop him from at least trying to argue some sense into his lover. “That was different, the light was off and no one could actually see us from the outside.”

Gladio wrapped his lips around the head and sucked him softly, sending a wonderful and searing pleasure up his spine. _No, no, no. Don’t give in. Tell him to leave. This is highly inappropriate._

He felt his eyes close and his lips part, his body relaxing as Gladio held his underwear at his base and slid Ignis further into the heat of his mouth. _Fuck, you feel so good, my love. I can’t believe I’m allowing this._

With an irritated huff, Ignis wrapped his hand in the long, soft locks of Gladio’s hair and dragged his head off of his cock. He panted as he looked directly into Gladio’s dark eyes, saliva and precome already dripping from the corner of his mouth. “ _Fine, Gladiolus._ But if you don’t make me come within the next few minutes, I’m withholding sex for as long as I see fit.” He snapped in annoyance, partly hoping that Gladio would chicken out and promise to resume this later in the privacy of his apartment.

Gladio smirked and adjusted himself under the desk, finding a more comfortable position for his bulky body. “I always like a good challenge. You better hold in that sweet voice of yours.” And with one last devilish glance and a lick of his lips, Gladio closed his eyes and swallowed Ignis down, sucking him _hard._

He had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep his voice from ejecting itself from his throat and crying out in the quiet room. His eyebrows furrowed together and he bit the inside of his lips, willing them to stay together and shut as Gladio started to move up and down on his cock, his tongue running down the underside as his lips kept a tight suction around his length.

Ignis couldn’t help himself as his legs fell further apart and his head leaned against the back of his chair, small pants filling the void of his office. _This is crazy. We shouldn’t be doing this, but gods he’s so sexy with his mouth on my cock._

With trembling thighs and a white knuckle grip on the arms of his desk chair, Ignis began to lose himself to the most risky blowjob of his life. It was cruel how good Gladio was at sucking dick, he could already feel himself getting close to his orgasm with each passing second. Maybe Gladio was right, maybe he really did like having to factor in the possibility of getting caught. Maybe that did turn him on, maybe it turned him on _a lot._

Was he an exhibitionist and he had no idea? No, he probably did had some inkling of it, but never wanted to admit it or actually act on it. But as he felt the tight, wet, hot squeeze of Gladio’s throat in the middle of his very public office and the mind numbing pleasure racing through his blood, he knew he’d have to admit something new about himself he never would have before this. Gladio had a way about him that brought out his darkest desires, the ones he could never surface himself.

“ _Ahmm…”_ A hint of breathy moan was the only clue Gladio needed to pick up the pace and finish him off, this wasn’t the time to drag things out and make it last. Ignis gasped as Gladio used his right hand to pump his cock while his mouth sucked and pulsed over the rest of him, keeping a steady rhythm. His tongue rubbed that little spot under his head, the one that almost guaranteed a swift and powerful orgasm when given the right amount of pressure.

He was _almost_ there. The burning fire inside kept building and building until it threatened to overtake his entire being was _right there._ Ignis shoved his head into the back of the chair and his back began to arch as his hips started to thrust into Gladio’s mouth, the wet sounds of sucking and obscene slurping filling their ears as Ignis teetered on the edge.

His thoughts tried to take over and push him over that edge, giving him that sweet release he so desperately craved while he held a firm grip over his mouth as Gladio moved faster still. _Yes, love. Suck me harder, I’m all yours. Always yours. Bend me over this fucking desk and spread my legs open, give me your cock and fuck me while everyone watches. Show them what a fucking dirty—_

A knock came at his door.

Ignis immediately locked eyes with Gladio, sheer panic taking over his nerves as his stomach fell out of his body and the air was knocked out of his lungs. Gladio let his cock fall out of his mouth as they wordlessly tried to somehow figure out their next move. There was no time to fix this, there was only moments before that handle twisted and the door opened to expose them to whoever lie beyond.

With lightning speed, Ignis scooted his chair in, pushing Gladio further underneath his desk and violently pulled out his sliding keyboard to cover up his lap, hiding his exposed and hard dick. The keyboard knocked into Gladio’s head, causing him to grunt in pain, but that was something Ignis would have to remember to apologize later as the door to his office ultimately opened.

_Bloody hell._

A man he was not at all expecting to see walked in, his face stern and serious. The lines of age growing around his eyes and forehead as his eyebrows furrowed together in a strict but wordless expression. He was naturally intimidating, but those who truly understood the man knew he was kind and gentle at his core.

Ignis might have forgotten how to use his lungs, but he pushed the greeting out of his lips regardless. “Marshal, how are you today?” _May the Gods have mercy on my soul, please don’t notice, I beg you._

He felt Gladio grip his knee, a confirmation of how much trouble they’d be in if Cor Leonis, _The Immortal,_ saw through their act.

“Scientia, a moment?”

“Yes, sir?” How he managed to keep his voice steady was beyond him for his heart was threatening to rip itself out of his chest and kill him in the process.

Cor took out his phone and put a hand on his hips, an annoyed look on his face. “Have you scheduled which days His Highness will be attending the Glaive practice sessions? It would be useful for him to demonstrate a proper warp strike for the new recruits and I was hoping that could begin next week.” Cor stated, putting his phone back into his pocket, his eyes locking onto Ignis as he waited for a response.

“Ah, yes. Let me pull up his schedule…” His fingers trembled as he took the mouse, the cursor shaking on the screen. “I believe he’s attending Tuesday’s session…” With a few clumsy clicks later, he managed to open the right screen and his eyes quickly scanned the screen.

“Yes, he will be there Tuesday and Thursday at ten in the morning. Would you prefer a different day?” As he spoke, Ignis realized that Gladio wasn’t attempting to put his erection back in his pants and subtly button him back up. With a couple gentle kicks to Gladio’s knee, Ignis tried to clue him in to what needed to happen.

Cor responded, but Ignis could only pretend to pay attention as he felt the strong jaw of his lover’s face ride up against his thigh. _Gladiolus, you better not be doing what I think you’re doing._

He bit his lip as he felt the hot tongue against his tip.

_Oh my gods. This is how I die._

“...Scientia?”

Ignis’ eyes went wide, realizing he had been very much distracted by the fact that Gladio was _giving him head in front of the fucking Marshal._

“Sorry, sir. Can you repeat that?” He asked apologetically, his fingers placed over the keyboard and his eyes making contact with Cor’s to show he was listening.

“I said that was fine. Are you alright? You look a little…flushed.” His eyes narrowed, examining Ignis’ face as he spoke. Of course he was flushed, his damnable and _stupid_ boyfriend was softly sucking on the head of his aching cock.

His response was quick as he made up a lie on the spot. “Oh, I’m fine. I’m afraid my lunch was…disagreeable and my stomach has been upset since then.”

“Ah. I’m sorry to hear that, perhaps you should head home soon then. I won’t keep you.” Cor turned and opened the door, allowing Ignis to let out a small breath of relief, but Cor turned to face him once more, the door still open.

“One more thing, have you seen Amicitia? The young one, not the old one.” _Oh yes, he’s right here under this desk, here let me pull him out for you. Nothing suspicious was happening, nothing at all._

“Who are you calling old?”

Gladio’s mouth stilled and Ignis thought he might cry. _No, no, no. Please don’t. Don’t do this to me._

As if the Astrals had a personal vendetta set upon his life force, Clarus Amicitia walked through the door to Ignis’ office. Ignis bit his lip so hard he thought he might’ve broken skin.

“Sir, it’s a pleasure.” Ignis greeted Gladio’s father with a kind expression, wanting desperately to hit himself with the ironic choice of words. Actually, he felt like hitting his lover instead.

“Ignis,” Clarus greeted him warmly, a handsome smile gracing his face, “has Cor been bothering you today?”

Cor gave him an annoyed and tedious look while crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m here on official business, Clarus.”

As the two men began to bicker with one another, like old friends tended to do, Gladio resumed his slow pace of dragging his mouth over Ignis’ length, giving him a very uncomfortable feeling of guilt with an added dose of intense arousal. He was once again licking along the vein underneath his cock, only able to reach so far because of the constraints of the desk above him, but the pleasure crept up his spine as his knees and thighs went numb.

As his heart pounded with the ferocity of wildfire in an open field, Ignis couldn’t help but tighten the muscles in his legs and curl the toes in his shoes. Gladio, _Ifrit damn him to hell_ , took as much as he could into his mouth and constricted his lips, sucking as hard as he could without making any noise.

Ignis had to lean forward as his breathing turned slightly ragged, his dazed eyes locked on the forms of the men in his office. Their conversation had paused and when Clarus turned his attention back to him, Ignis tapped his foot against Gladio’s knee, trying to tell him to let go.

“Ignis, I was also trying to reach my son, do you know where he might be at the moment?”

He had to stifle his whimper. _Yes, he’s currently attached to my dick and I might end up murdering him before the day is over._

“Ah…no, he might still be in the locker room showers, perhaps.” He swallowed as Gladio’s tongue prodded into the slit of his tip, causing his voice to crack. “He had mentioned needing to speak with you.”

Cor raised a hand and made his way to the door, “Well, if one of you gets a hold of him, tell him to call me.”

“Of course, sir.” Ignis bowed his head and watched Cor make his exit, praying to the heavens above that Clarus would follow suit. He could feel the beads of sweat forming along his neck and his body starting to burn and ache, longing for the release he needed ages ago.

He saw Clarus notice the tight grip his left hand had along the edge of his desk and Ignis immediately shifted and curled his hand into a fist instead. Was he suffocating? Because his lungs were screaming at him to breathe.

“Ignis…are you alright?”

_No, I want to take your son, fuck the ever-loving oblivion out of him and then strangle him to death._

“Oh yes, sir. My stomach is just a bit out of sorts—“

Quick footsteps and a flash of yellow walked past the open door of his office, then instantly those footsteps backpedaled and a very familiar face appeared before him.

_Oh no._

Prompto Argentum, with a smile that rivaled the sun, made his unfortunate entrance into this hellscape of a situation.

“Iggy! Had a question for ya—“ He froze as he saw Clarus however, his eyes wide with intimidation. “—sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Ignis almost laughed at the irony.

“Prompto, right? You’re the friend of His Highness? New to the Crownsguard?” Clarus asked warmly, extending his hand out to shake the blonde’s.

“Oh! Y-yeah, that’s me! It’s an honor, sir.” Prompto took his hand and the two began their own conversation. Ignis was starting to lose his composure, it was getting to be too much. His legs unconsciously spread farther apart, his hips pulsing ever so slightly.

Gladio was rubbing that spot again, the one under the head of his definite leaking and throbbing cock. Ignis could feel his orgasm coming, it crept through his veins and settled into his gut. His lips trembled as he bit his lips and held back a shuddering moan.  _He’s going to make me come._

“—oh I see, let me send him a text…” Ignis couldn’t pay attention to the men in front of him and Prompto’s words to the older Amicitia trailed away. His head was spinning, the grip in his hands tightening, a soft cry lodged in the back of his throat. Clarus said something in response, but it became muddled as his ears started to ring.

_I’m going to come in front of your father._

With his vision blurred and his hearing distorted, Ignis kept his torso straight as his hand leapt under the keyboard and seized Gladio’s hair with a deathly grip, holding his head still as Ignis lost control and _came,_ emptying himself down Gladio’s throat. His legs trembled violently as his orgasm tore through him like _fire,_ burning every nerve and melting his senses. He had to close his eyes for a brief moment and hold his breath as he tried to keep his hips from pulsing with the aftershocks. Gladio’s throat constricted as he swallowed and then finally let his spent cock go.

Ignis opened his dazed eyes to see Prompto still talking with Gladio’s father, although his blue eyes kept eyeing him after every few words. _Bless you for being a distraction, Prompto._ Ignis could feel Gladio slowly pulling his underwear back up and quietly pushing the button of his slacks back through their hole, his fingers careful not to knock against the wood above him.

“Oh! Noct just texted me, he says that Gladio is down in the training hall, sir.” Prompto said cheerfully as he looked down at his phone. Clarus clapped a big hand down on the boy’s shoulder and gave him a grin.

“Thank you, Prompto, I’ll be sure to head down there.” He turned back to face him, his face on fire and his breathing ragged. “Ignis, I recommend you head home, you definitely look a little sick.”

Ignis gave him a perfectly false smile, “Yes, sir. I appreciate the concern.” And with a little wave, Clarus walked out of his office, leaving just Prompto behind.

Ignis swallowed and blinked a couple times, his fingers feeling the indentations his fingernails left behind in his palms. “You said you had a question, Prom?”

“Oh! Yeah…guess I did say that. Um, no – it’s nothing. I should really get going though. See ya, Iggy!” Prompto practically jumped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ignis let out a large exhale and scooted his chair back to look down at the man under his desk, his blood boiling and eyes narrow. Gladio groaned and crawled out on all fours, his joints cracking as he stood up.

With a hand behind his neck, Gladio let out a nervous laugh. “Well, _that_ was something, wasn’t it?”

Ignis stared at him and his fingers trembled. “ _Gladiolus Amicitia,_ I’m going to positively _murder_ you.” He stood and gripped his lover’s shirt. “ _Do you understand how completely idiotic and inappropriate it is to blow me in front of your father?”_

Gladio, missing the hint to back off, wrapped his arms around the man instead. “You were the one who tapped my knee, Iggy.”

Ignis furrowed his brows together in irritation. “That was so you would _fix my trousers_.” He hissed, his eyes searching the amber ones above him. 

Gladio’s chest rose as he sucked in a nervous inhale, “Thought that meant you wanted me to keep going.”

“ _Keep going?”_

“Yeah. That’s usually our green light signal; two taps is a go, three is stop.” Gladio released him and eyed him apologetically, his shoulders trembling as a sputtering laugh fell from his lips. Ignis watched him in horror, but his anger was starting to ebb away...slightly. “Ignis, love, I’m sorry. I never would’ve done that if I knew you wanted me to stop.”

“So, if I actually wanted you to do something like _that_ , you’d agree unconditionally? You have the right to refuse me!” Ignis argued as Gladio took his hand, his eyes soft and his smile gentle as he shrugged in response.

“Blame the adrenaline. I can’t help myself but want to please you.”

With a palm to his forehead, Ignis sat back down in his chair. He’d have to resume the rest of his work tomorrow, there was so working in this room after recent events.

“So, forgiven?”

Ignis looked up at his lover, the gears turning in his sharp mind. “Not so fast, dear. You’re not off the hook for this one.”

Gladio gave him a smirk. “You going to punish me or something?” He asked, his grin widening with the challenge.

Ignis could only smile innocently as he packed up his belongings. “Call your father and Cor, they are still looking for you. I will see you tonight at nine, don’t forget my whiskey and back rub. I think I’ve earned it.” And with a kiss on the cheek, Ignis pushed Gladio out of the room and locked the door to his office.

_Punish you? No. Revenge is the word, darling. Revenge._

 

\--

 

Prompto practically ran out of the Citadel, his heart racing and his cheeks flushed. Once outside and in the safety of public, he ripped his phone from his back pocket, his fingers hitting the display at lightning speed. _Oh my gods, Gladio was totally under there and the way Ignis’ face looked and oh my fucking gods—_

_“Yo, Prom. What’s up?”_ The voice of his best friend was a welcome relief.

Prompto’s eyes were wide and he paced in a small circle. “Noct, _dude_ , where are you?”

_“Home, why? You okay?”_

“Don’t move! I’m coming over. You will not _believe_ what just happened.”

_“What!? What’s going on?”_

“Tell you when I see you, but pretty sure I just saw Iggy—“ His voice lowered to a panicked whisper. “— _come, like full on come. As in an orgasm, dude!”_

_“Fucking excuse me? Get your ass over here, I gotta hear this one.”_

And with a tap to end the call, Prompto took off running.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to write but it's done! I didn't update the tags because I think it'd ruin the surprise, but this is just straight porn with minor plot. (But you guys already knew that)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! <3

 

 

“Wait, wait, _wait—"_

“ _Dude_ , I’d bet my left nut that that’s what happened!”

“— _Hold on,_ explain it to me again and slow down. Why’d you even go to his office in the first place?” 

Ever since Prompto had barged into Noctis’ apartment, his mouth had been running a mile a minute trying to explain what he’d just witnessed and Noctis couldn’t keep up. There was no way that what Prompto was trying to tell him had _actually_ happened, right?

“Okay, okay.” Prompto finally took a break from pacing around Noctis’ living room to sit down on the couch. After taking a big breath and resting his hands on his knees, he started again from the top. “I was at the Citadel to drop off that health questionnaire for the Crownsguard. After that I found myself passing by Iggy's office.”

“Yeah, I got that part.”

“Okay, well, as I was going by, I realized that I wanted to ask him if he knew when I needed to finish that Crownsguard online training about sexual harassment, because I kinda forgot to do that.”

“You should probably email Cor or Gladio about that, but go on…”

“Yeah, probably a smarter choice, but you know I act on impulse and he was _right there_ so I walked into his office, but I freaked out because Lord Amicitia was there!”

Noctis snorted at Prompto’s formal name for Clarus, it felt weird to hear him be called _Lord_ Amicitia, even though it was technically true. “You can call him Mr. Amicitia or just Clarus, Prom.”

Prompto gasped at him. “Easy for you to say, you’re a prince! You’ve known him your whole life. But to a pleb like _me,_ he’s a total legend! The ‘Shield of the King’, man you have no idea how crazy it is that I can see him in person!”

“You don’t give Gladio any formal names and he’s ‘Shield of the Prince’, you know.” Noctis deadpanned, an eyebrow raised.

“I’m used to Gladio, but his dad is so cool, like he’s in a whole other league! It’s like when I met the Marshal, I almost fainted from total excitement. Of course you don’t think they’re amazing, they’re all like uncles to you.”

Noctis shrugged, Prompto wasn’t totally off the mark there. “Okay get back to your story. So you met Gladio’s dad?”

“Yeah! I almost died, like he knew who I was just from looking at me! He knew I was your friend and in the ‘Guard. Like, there’s no way I should be that important for him to even know my name, dude.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Prom, you _are_ important. You’re the prince’s best friend, that’s a big job to fill.”

Prompto waved a hand at him disapprovingly. “Stop making me blush, Noct! Okay, where was I? So, as I’m meeting _his lordship_ ,” He gave the made up name a swoon with his voice, “I noticed that Ignis looked really…I don’t know what the right word is...flushed? Like his face was red and he looked at little out of breath. I mean, his hands were gripping his desk so hard I could see his knuckles turn white.”

“Maybe he was having a stomach ache? Or holding in gas or something? I mean, Specs seems inhuman sometimes but even he has to have bad shits, right?” Noctis asked plainly.

Besides Ignis giving him remedies to help his occasional constipation when he was a child, spouting, _“This is why vegetables are important, Noct, fiber helps you maintain a regular routine,”_ in a parental manner, the man never talked about bodily functions. Noctis, on the other hand, was fairly point-blank about talking about needing to piss or shit, but Ignis was too _refined_ for that kind of language.

“Exactly! I guessed that he was in some kind of pain. I mean, even Lo-Mr. Amicitia noticed that he looked unwell. But you know Iggy, he could have a friggen’ bullet through his leg and he’d probably still nag you over separating the trash like it was nothing.”

Noctis sputtered a laugh, _okay that’s true._

“But _this_ is where I think I’m right. Mr. Amicitia told me he was looking for Gladio and I said I hadn’t seen him, but that I would send him a text and see if he’d respond. So I quickly messaged him and literally _right after_ I hit send, I heard the vibration from a phone.” Prompto practically had his hands over his face at his point, his cheeks pink and the tips of his ears red.

“That could’ve been Ignis’ phone—”

Prompto cut him off. “Iggy’s phone was on his desk and the screen never lit up.”

“What about Clarus’?”

“It came from his desk, Noct. Like, from _under his desk._ ” Prompto emphasized, speaking the words slowly and carefully, as if they might come to life and strangle him if he said them too quickly. “If I didn’t see Iggy’s phone literally right there in front of me I would’ve thought it was in a drawer or in his bag and that it was just coincidence, but— _dude_ , the timing was too perfect.”

“You’ve gotta be shitting me, Prom.” Noctis said in disbelief. “So, what—Gladio was under his desk doing _what_ to him? Blowing him?” Noctis immediately regretted saying the words out loud and scrunched up his face in disgust.

“I literally shit you not, I think Gladio was legit giving him a blowjob.” His voice squeaked and his left leg was bouncing nervously.

Noctis held up a hand in the air, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment of silence, he looked directly into his best friend’s eyes. “In front of Gladio’s dad?”

Prompto repeated the words back at him. “In front of Gladio’s dad.”

Noctis could feel the nausea in his chest at the mental image. “And Ignis— _you know_? Are you _sure_ , Prom? Like he…” He paused momentarily, whispering the last word, almost afraid to say it out loud, “… _finished?_ ”

“Dude, my only experience with watching people _come_ is from porn, but I’m positive he did. If I had to hold back my coming face in front of my boyfriend’s dad, that’s what it would look like.” Prompto stated, his hand gesturing enthusiastically.

Noctis immediately cringed. “Please don’t say ‘coming face’, like fuck man, that’s almost as bad as ‘o-face’. So, then what happened? You ran out of there?”

Prompto shook his head. “Iggy owes me big time, like he has no idea. I made sure to distract Mr. Amicitia while the _finale_ happened and I told him that you texted me that Gladio was down in the training hall—“

“You _what?_ Don’t drag me into this—“

“It was the only thing I could come up with within like one second, dude! I had to!” Prompto argued while Noctis threw his head into his palms with a groan. “This was like, a high-stress situation, what else was I supposed to do? Besides, it’s such a small detail, if you get asked about it just say you don’t remember or I’ll lie for you.” Prompto said quickly, obviously not wanting to escalate things any more than they already were.

“So, Mr. Amicitia left after I said that and then I was out of there. But you have to wonder, did they plan to do that? Are they into some kind of kinky shit and we have no idea?”

Noctis needed the mental images to stop. “I don’t know and I don’t want to think about it. It’s bad enough that I know they do it in the first place.”

Prompto relaxed along the couch, letting out a sigh. “Man, if someone told me this morning that I’d be witnessing _the_ Ignis Scientia get fuckin’ blown like in some porn video today, I would’ve told them that they—“

A sudden crash by the kitchen caused both boys to jump in their seats. Turning to look and see what caused the noise, both boys paled when they saw the shocked and wide-eyed face of Ignis and two bags of groceries spilled all over the floor.

“ _Crap._ ” The sudden urge to fall through the floor overcame Noctis as he realized that Ignis most definitely heard Prompto’s previous words about him getting _“blown”_. _What kind of shit luck is this!?_

“Iggy, I—“ Prompto began, a pillow clutched in his arms as he sunk further into the couch, but Ignis held up a hand to cut him off. He let out a large sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand resting along the molding of the doorway, almost as if it was the only thing keeping him from falling over. Noctis noticed that the tips of his ears were definitely red.

“Prompto.” He took a deep breath and the blonde let out a squeak in reply. “I am deeply and excruciatingly sorry that you had to be a witness to my reckless behavior today. It was beyond inappropriate and should have never occurred in the first place.”

Prompto just sat there and gaped at him, obviously not expecting an apology from the man. Noctis watched the air between them and kept silent, consumed by secondhand embarrassment and an overwhelming desire to be anywhere but there at this moment.

“May I ask…what gave it away? I assume that I did not have as much control over my reaction as I thought I did.” Ignis asked while leaning his shoulder against the doorway and looking into the kitchen instead of at the two sitting on the couch.

Prompto, the savior of awkward moments, threw the pillow into Noctis and smiled. “Actually, it wasn’t you. I thought you were having a stomachache or something, but it was Gladio’s text tone that clued me in. I sent the big guy a text for his dad and…well…”

“You heard it go off?” He wore a pained expression as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

“The vibration…yeah…but Iggy, don’t worry! Mr. Amicitia definitely didn’t notice! It was just me.” Prompto spoke quickly, noticing the panic that was clearly washing over the advisor as the realization sunk in that their public rendezvous wasn’t as subtle as they would’ve liked.

Ignis snorted and shook his head softly while biting his bottom lip, muttering to himself under his breath something that sounded distinctively like  _murder_ and  _Gladio_. 

Noctis finally found his voice. “So, Prom was telling the truth?” _Gods, why’d I ask that? I don’t want to know that answer._

Bending down to pick up the fallen groceries, Ignis gave the prince a quick glance and then focused his gaze back onto the floor. “Yes, unfortunately. I assure you it wasn’t my idea.”

Feeling the tension ease away, Prompto snorted a laugh and slapped a hand to his mouth to cover it up. “Seemed like you were enjoying yourself though. Gladio have a kink for risky public blowjobs?”

Noctis whacked his best friend with the pillow in horror. “ _Prom!_ Specs, I’m already scarred for life, please don’t answer that.”

The advisor sighed heavily, “It’s a long story, but no, Gladio isn’t into sex in public. But he is in a massive amount of trouble for his little stunt today.”

“And he answered.” Noctis groaned, his head in his hands.

“This has me thinking though.” Ignis said quietly, a hand rubbing his chin thoughtfully and a dark look in his sharp eyes. “Noct, Prompto…are you two busy tomorrow night? I may require your assistance with a bit of… _revenge_ , per say.”

Knowing his protests would be heard against deaf ears as Prompto cheered in excitement, Noctis let out another pained groan.

 

\--

 

Gladio was in a stellar mood as he locked the door to his apartment and hooked his keys onto the belt loop of his jeans. So far, the day had gone smoothly and he was headed to his lover’s apartment for an impromptu pizza night with Noctis and Prompto.

The Crownsguard training earlier in the day had gone exactly according to plan and his dad had praised him for his planning skills and enthusiasm, which always felt pretty great. Clarus didn’t attend every special training session and Gladio would be lying if his dad’s presence didn’t give him some anxiety, but to have everything go so well and to receive praise for it was exactly what he’d been needing recently.

The memories of the previous day only added to his good mood, a little jolt of arousal striking his groin as he got into the car. The misunderstanding of the year that, Gladio admitted, was entirely his fault had earned him a night with his hands bound to the headboard and Ignis edging him until he was almost in tears from the need to come, but if that was his punishment, then Gladio had no regrets.

_Joke’s on you Iggy, your attempt at punishing me had the opposite effect, now I want to rebel even more. Even if that wasn’t my intention in the first place._

Gladio chuckled to himself as he parked the car and made his way into the apartment building, _now I’m horny again, thanks Iggy._

He was definitely satisfied with their sex life, no doubt about it, but Ignis liked to play it safe, which is why he was so caught off guard when he thought his boyfriend actually wanted him to keep going the afternoon before in his office. Behind the safety of closed and locked doors, Ignis kept things mostly vanilla. They always had mind-blowing sex, occasionally with a blindfold or light restraint play, but otherwise things were fairly tame, which was absolutely okay.

Sure, he’d love to try some kinkier shit sometime in the future, but Gladio was a patient man, they had their whole lives to try new things.  _I’ll make love to you in any way you want me to, vanilla or not._

Pulling out his spare key, Gladio let himself into his lover’s apartment. “Hey! I’m here, Iggy.” He called out, slipping off his shoes and setting his jacket onto a hook next to the door.

“In the bedroom, love!” Ignis’ deep voice rang through the flat, coming from the room next to the living room.

In a few swift steps, Gladio entered through the doorway and came to halt, his eyes locked and confused at the scene before him as his jaw dropped open.

“Hello dear. How did the combat training go?” Ignis asked breathlessly, his eyes locking with his lover.

“It…what…I…” His brain severed his ability to communicate as all the blood in his body traveled south to his cock.

Ignis, _gods what have I done to deserve him,_ was leaning back on a large decorative pillow against the headboard with his legs bent and spread, only wearing black socks and an unbuttoned white collared shirt. One hand was wrapped around his hard length, slowly stroking himself up to swirl around the tip, then back down to grip at his base. Gladio felt his knees go weak as his eyes watched the index and middle fingers of his left hand drag in and out of his ass, the light in the room reflecting off the wet slick of lube coating his fingers and rim.

Gladio had to swallow at the sight of his lover fucking himself while lazily jerking his cock, with the little juts of his hips and the curl of his toes holding his body in the right position to further push his fingers into his entrance.

Releasing the clasp of his belt buckle and popping open the button of his jeans, Gladio climbed on the bed next to Ignis to get a closer look. “You’ve never let me watch you touch yourself before.”

“Guess I’m feeling charitable.” Ignis answered, a smirk on his lips as he stroked himself harder, causing an unrestrained little gasp to spill out of him.

“ _Fuck, Iggy._ What time are they coming over?” He asked desperately as he shimmied his jeans and briefs down just enough to release his aching dick, his hand already grasping at it to release some pressure.

As if it was effortless, Ignis threw a knee over Gladio’s abdomen to straddle him and pushed his chest back to make him relax against the pillow. He leaned his head down to barely brush their lips together before whispering with a low, seductive voice, “We’ve got twenty minutes. Think you can satisfy me before then?”

Sliding a hand around Ignis’ neck, Gladio pulled him down into a searing kiss, their mouths coming together in a frenzy of rushed passion. Ignis’ tongue swiped against his with every suck and open kiss, making Gladio feel drunk from the sudden endorphin rush.

“Didn’t get enough of me last night?” He asked as he came up for air, Ignis’ soft lips leaving his mouth to nip and suck on the sensitive skin of his earlobe.

“I can never get enough of you, love.” Ignis answered, his breath hot as he kissed down the skin of his throat while his ass grinded down against Gladio’s length.

Gladio sucked in a breath at the contact and gripped the soft, muscled flesh of Ignis’ cheeks in his large hands, spreading them apart so he could tease a finger against his wet entrance. “You’re amazing, you know that?” He heard Ignis chuckle in response as he leaned over to the nightstand and squeezed a dollop of lube into his hand. Gladio closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Ignis coated his dick with the substance, his hand stroking him from base to tip, giving him a little squeeze under the ridge of his head.

Gladio opened his eyes as Ignis lowered his body onto his cock, his eyes shut in concentration and the corner of his bottom lip between his teeth as he let out a slow exhale. Ignis always was a man of perfection, but seeing him like _this_ was beyond words, Gladio couldn’t keep his eyes from tracing every abdominal muscle, every oblique contract and release with every breath he took.

Jolts of pleasure shocked his body and crept up his spine as Ignis began to rock his hips and ride his cock, a breathy gasp falling from his lips with every pulse and push, with every drag back and forth along Gladio’s length.

“ _Fuck,_ you feel so fucking good, Iggy.” Gladio praised, a moan rumbling from his chest as Ignis jutted his hips harder, his hands sliding under Gladio's shirt to feel along his abdominals up to his chest, a finger teasing as it rubbed over his left nipple.

“I should just throw you down and fuck you, we’re running out of—“ Gladio’s words were cut off and replaced with a loud moan as Ignis lowered himself even further and grinded his hips back and forth, panting harder as his head fell back and his eyes fluttered to a close. He had no doubt found the perfect position for Gladio’s cock to repeatedly rub against his prostate.

Gladio’s hand gripped his lover’s hips and pulled and pushed him harder, intensifying the sensation even further, making Ignis cry out louder and his thighs tremble as he tried to keep a steady pace. “Enjoying yourself?” _Shiva fuck me, I could come just from watching him writhe on my cock._

Ignis’ eyes peeked open briefly, irises dilated and black, his voice soft as he panted, “Oh yes… _Very much so_ …”

In an effort to speed things along, Gladio took Ignis’ erection in his right hand and gave him a firm stroke from his base to the head, his thumb rubbing his slit in quick circles with just enough pressure to make him gasp. Ignis’ hand immediately gripped the top of Gladio’s hand and tried to slow the movement.

“ _Too…much…!”_

“Isn’t that your favorite, Iggy? You love it when my tongue licks you right _there_ ,” He emphasized his words by swiping a finger over the slit in the head once more, causing Ignis to slow his hips ever so slightly. By the expression over his face, he was lost in pleasure. _He must be close._

“…but maybe my fingers are little too _rough_ , hmm?”

“ _Gladio…ah!”_

It was getting to be too much, the grinding on his cock, the sight of his lover gasping and panting in bliss as he used Gladio for his own pleasure, the sweet sound of his voice reverberating off the walls as he cried out; all he needed was a little more friction and he was sure to come.

“Just realized I didn’t put on a condom, we gotta hurry…” He had to pause and swallow, his throat dry from the exertion, “…so we have time to clean you up…”

As soon as Ignis nodded in a dazed response, loud knocking against the front door broke them from their sex-filled trance. _Motherfucking Ifrit! You can’t be serious!_

With the reflexes of a coeurl, Ignis pulled himself up and off of Gladio and began to throw on his clothes. “Astrals, they’re _early_. Hurry and buckle yourself up!” Ignis hissed as he buttoned up his shirt after getting his jeans on.

Gladio finally snapped out his shock and tucked his aching and angry erection back into his briefs as he zipped up his jeans. “What a day for Noctis to suddenly decide to be fucking early. I’m going to get blue-balled as fuck.”

With a quick fix of his hair, Ignis was already walking towards the door. “You can jack off in the bathroom if you like or we can continue this _later_.” He suggested with a little wink. It was maddening how quickly he had gone from a gasping mess to perfectly normal. _How the fuck is he so calm and composed? You’d never guess that a minute ago he was about to come._

“I can wait—I can definitely wait.” Gladio said desperately as he reached into his jeans to pull his cock up so it could rest under his belt, hiding the fact that he was probably going to be hard for a while.

After quickly washing his hands, Ignis put his hand on the doorknob and turned to look at him that was not only seductive, but _sinister_. “Try to compose yourself, dear. Don’t want to scar the children.”

“Yeah, yeah. Reading you loud and clear.”

Ignis opened the door and warmly greeted the two boys; Prompto gave him a loud hello and bounced into the room, commenting on the delightful smell of the pizza baking in the oven. Noctis tipped his head up at his adviser with a “ _Hey Specs”_ attitude while sipping a large soda that was clearly from the convenience store down the street.

“Stocking up on sugar, Noct? You realize that soda is probably eight servings, correct?” Ignis rolled his eyes as he locked the door, his feet shuffling the shoes from his guests into a more orderly line.

“The extra-large was the same price as the large, so figured it was a good deal. Look at me, getting more bang for my buck. You should be proud.” Noctis replied with a sarcastically innocent blink of his eyes as he slurped on the straw, showing he’d already drunken most of the beverage already.

Ignis sighed and walked over to the oven to check on the pizza. “The wiser choice would’ve been not to spend the buck at all for the sake of your health. Sodas that large shouldn’t be legal.”

“I’d share it with him, but I quit soda years ago. Now I can’t drink it if I tried, the carbonation is too strong. Feels like acid down my throat.” Prompto chimed in from the couch as he turned on Ignis’ TV, he pulled a blanket into his lap to cocoon his legs and snuggled down into the warmth.

“I like my soda, what can I say?”

Gladio grabbed the plastic tub from the prince’s hand and took a sip from the straw, but as the liquid hit his tongue he had to scrunch up his face in disgust, it was overwhelmingly and abnormally sweet. “ _Fuck,_ you mixed, didn’t you?”

Noctis laughed and took the beverage back forcefully, “Hell yeah, way better that way.”

“Incorrigible, Your Highness.” Ignis stated blankly as he watched the young adult roll his eyes.

“And you love me that way.”

Gladio and Ignis huffed with annoyance and gave him the same response, “Unfortunately.” Their eyes immediately met, a little smile graced Ignis’ lips.

“So, before Noctis passes out from a sugar coma, what’s on the menu tonight?” Prompto asked cheerfully.

“I’ve prepared a couple different flatbread pizzas, one with more of a meat variety for his _Healthiness,_ ” he paused, giving the prince a questionable look, “and another with spinach, olives, cherry tomatoes and a sprinkle of feta cheese imported from Altissia.”

Gladio’s stomach rumbled loudly, happy that his body was distracted from wanting to fuck his boyfriend senseless with the mention of delicious food. Ignis could be serving them chocobo feed and it would probably taste divine.

“I will also be making a salad for those who will eat it, which I assume, is all but Noct.”

Noctis shrugged, “Correct, Specs.”

“Prompto and Gladio, I have ciders and beer in the fridge if you get thirsty.” He said as he shook his head in dismay at Noctis, but it was clear that underneath his distaste for Noctis’ picky eating he still held a mighty affection for the boy.

“Dude, I’ll totally take a cider. Iggy, you’re amazing. Anyone ever tell you that?” Prompto got up from the couch and opened the fridge to take one of the bottles. Ignis began to wash the ingredients for the salad and smiled, looking up at Gladio.

“ _Yes._ I believe someone has said that before.” He smirked, his eyebrow arching and his tongue licking his lips a little as Gladio coughed into his hand.  _Such a tease._

“ _Ew_.” Noctis said while Prompto giggled, not disgusted by Ignis’ obvious flirtatious comment towards his boyfriend.

Gladio laughed and smacked Noctis on the back, making him choke a little. “Don’t worry, one day you’ll have your own girlfriend or _boyfriend_ to dote on too, no need to be jealous.”

A blush flew over Noctis’ face and crept up his ears, his fist punching the Shield’s arm. “ _Double ew.”_

In a beautiful combination of events, Ignis turned on the oven light and bent down, looking at his creation through the oven window. Noctis took a step forward to give Prompto enough space to get around him with his cider and in the most efficient way possible, caught the front end on his toes on a divot in the flooring of the kitchen and stumbled. Gladio watched in horror as Noctis squeezed the plastic cup too hard in response, the lid popping off and all of the contents pouring over Ignis’ head, soaking his hair, glasses and shirt as it dripped down his body and onto the floor.

Prompto slapped a hand over his mouth as everyone froze, staring at the advisor as he blinked up at his prince with a mixture of confusion and shock over what just occurred.

“Holy fuck, Specs, I’m so sorry.” Noctis set the empty container on the counter and grabbed a kitchen towel to quickly try to wipe the excess soda dripping down his arms and face.

“ _Language,_ Noct.” He replied coolly, standing up slowly, pieces of ice falling off his shoulders and slapping the floor. “You’re aim is quite impeccable.” He said as he took the towel from Noctis and blotted along his hairline and face.

Prompto couldn’t hold it in anymore and burst out loud with laughter, tears starting to form in his eyes and run down his freckled cheeks. That was the spark that broke the tension as Noctis cracked as well, laughing along with his best friend as Ignis shook his head. Gladio took his boyfriend’s glasses to clean them from the sticky liquid as he tried to contain the laugh that emerged from his lips as well.

“Sorry, Iggy, it’s just too good. You okay?” Prompto asked, wiping away the tears from his eyes as he held his side.

Ignis chuckled as he looked down at his previous white shirt that was now a light pink color. “I’m fine, but if you all don’t mind, I should probably take a shower.”

“I’ll take care of the salad and Noct can clean the floor, you go get cleaned up, ‘kay?” Gladio offered as he watched Ignis place wet paper towels over the floor to wipe up the sticky spill.

“Yeah, I got it, Specs. It’s my fault anyway.”

“Alright, I’ll be back in a bit.”

As Ignis retreated to his bedroom to pick out a new change of clothes and head into his bathroom, Gladio helped Noctis get the right cleaners to properly clean the floor and counter-tops from the leftover sugary mess. Prompto retreated back to the couch, erupting in a fit of giggles every so often.

“Nice going, Prince Charming.”

“Hey! It was an accident. Like you’ve never spilled anything before.”

“Sure, but never all over my advisor. You really got him good.”

Gladio heard the shower turn on in the distance as he finished helping Noctis, running his hands along the floor to make sure it wasn’t sticky anymore. _Poor guy, I’m sure he didn’t have this planned out for this evening._

As Noctis joined Prompto on the couch, Gladio realized that Ignis didn’t have a timer set for the oven and he had no idea how long the pizza had actually been in there baking. _Wonder if he took his phone in there with him, although I doubt it._ It was worth a shot though, he didn’t need food burning on his watch. Taking his own phone out of his back pocket, he sent his lover a text.

Gladio (7:19): [ _Hey, how much time is left for the pizza? Sorry you got dunked today, although even covered in soda you’re still pretty hot_ ]

After a few minutes passed by, Gladio heard the shower turn off and felt the familiar buzz in his pocket. After putting down the knife he was using to chop the salad ingredients and patting his hands dry on a new towel, he checked the text.

Ignis (7:24): [ _Pizzas are done, they’re staying warm in the oven. Thank you for your concern, love._ ]

Before Gladio could even write a response, another message popped up.

Ignis (7:24): [ _Did you enjoy watching me touch myself today? Even if it was for only a brief moment?_ ]

 _Oh shit._ Gladio froze, staring at the message. Ignis was never one for dirty talk over the phone, whether it was phone sex or sexting, so this was a very new occurrence that Gladio was more than happy to oblige by, even though the timing wasn’t great with Noct and Prompto half-way across the room. Better not get himself too worked up.

Gladio (7:25): [ _Fuck yeah. You going to let me watch later?_ ]

Ignis (7:25): [ _Don’t think I can wait until later._ ]

Gladio (7:25): [ _Wait, are you masturbating right now?_ ]

 _Please say yes, but also say no because otherwise my hard-on’s going to come back._ Gladio watched the phone with baited breath, anxious for the reply to come through.

Ignis (7:26): [ _Never did like the term “masturbating”, but yes, I am._ ]

Gladio couldn’t help the groan that rumbled out of his throat, causing Prompto to divert his eyes from the TV and onto him. “You alright, big guy?”

He set the phone down and picked up the knife, maintaining his composure. “Yeah, just forgot…that I gotta make a trip to the store tonight. Should’ve done it earlier.” _A lame lie, but he’ll buy it._

“Gotcha! Hate it when that happens.”

With Prompto’s attention back on _whatever_ show he had on, Gladio subtly picked up the phone once more.

Gladio (7:27): [ _Iggy, you’re killing me_ ]

Ignis (7:27): [ _Mm, that so? You want to see?_ ]

Gladio bit his lip, wondering what he meant. Did he want Gladio to go in there too? He definitely wouldn’t be able to contain himself if he was in the same room right now, he’d be jerking off almost instantly with Ignis right in front of him— _oh._

Ignis (7:28): [ _Video Message_ ]

Gladio stared at the screen, his breath lodged in his chest. _Oh fuck._ Double checking that his phone was on silent and that the volume was off, he pressed play.

Ignis had somehow propped up his phone, possibly against the opposite wall, but it was the perfect angle to show the man sitting on the floor, his legs spread apart with his hips forward, his entire lower half on display for the camera. It was just like the position Gladio had found him in earlier; his hand stroking himself from base to tip, twisting and squeezing over and under the ridge of the head before descending down again.

Gladio had to bite his lip as he felt his dick pulse back to life. _Ifrit’s tit, is he serious?_ Gladio watched as Ignis’ left hand moved off screen and his body leaned to the side like he was reaching for something. As he came back into frame, the fingers of his left hand held the end of a long and _distinctive_ item; it was an iridescent teal in color and thick, a perfect replica of a certain _appendage._

_Fuck me in the dick. That’s a dildo._

Ignis took a pause from stroking himself to move his right hand down to his entrance, inching little circles around and over the sensitive skin while showing off the dildo to the camera, making sure Gladio could see it from every angle. The sex toy glimmered and shined, already slick with lube. Gladio couldn’t take his eyes off his phone screen as Ignis put the head of the toy against his opening, teasing himself by pushing it in a little and pulling back out.

As the video ended, Gladio found himself unconsciously pushing his pelvis against the edge of the counter, trying to gain any sort of contact on his _very_ hard erection. With a mental slap on the wrist, he backed off and checked on Noctis and Prompto, seeing that they were still watching their show with little comments or laughs interjected between them every so often.

Gladio (7:30): [ _I’m hard as a fucking rock. That was hot as hell. Where did you even buy that? And when!?]_

Ignis (7:30): [ _Questions later, Gladiolus. Want me to get off or not?_ ]

Gladio (7:31): [ _Hell yeah. But Iggy, don’t forget the kids are here, can you wait until later?_ ]

Ignis (7:31): [ _Oh? Last I checked, you weren’t afraid of risk._ ]

Was that supposed to be a jab because of what happened the previous day? Probably. If so, Gladio didn’t care. Ignis was right, he didn’t mind a little risk.

Ignis (7:31): [ _It feels so good, love. Almost as big as you are. Want to see?_ ]

Gladio (7:31): [ _Gods, yes. Show me how well you can take that cock_ ]

Gladio couldn’t believe his fucking eyes. Was he dreaming? Was he dead? Was this heaven? Or maybe hell? Ignis, straight-laced and responsible to a fault, was fucking himself on a freaking _dildo_ and while he had Noctis and Prompto over. _And he’s recording it, this is ridiculous._

Taking a deep breath and setting down the phone, Gladio willed himself to get his mind off the strain of his dick in his pants and back on the salad, but the anticipation for his lover’s next text was driving him a little crazy.

Noctis’ voice jolted Gladio from his thoughts. “Think Iggy’s going to be done soon? That soda is starting to hit my bladder.”

_And this is why Ignis should’ve waited. Shit._

“Try to hold it, Princess. You know Iggy likes to get his hair just right.”

Gladio (7:34): [ _Problem babe, Noct needs to pee_ ]

“I’ll try, but he’s going to have to hurry, otherwise I’m gonna burst.”

Ignis (7:34): [ _Video Message_ ]

“I’m sure he’ll be out soon.” _Hold it, Noct. This is way more important right now._

Ignis (7:34): [ _Wish it was you filling me up inside. Every time I slide it in, I imagine it’s you taking me, fucking me slow and deep._ ]

Biting back a moan and jutting his hard-on against the counter, Gladio eyed the two boys on the couch, making sure they were preoccupied before Gladio hit the play button on the new video. _This is a new kind of torture, knowing he’s doing this to himself two rooms away while I'm stuck here babysitting the brats._

Gladio almost choked on his tongue at the new visual. Ignis was turned around this time and on his knees, his ass up in the air and shoulders down on the floor. His face was, unfortunately, hidden from view from being out of frame, but _everything_ else was perfectly centered for the camera. His left arm was reaching over his back as he held the toy, pushing it into his slick and glorious ass. The way his rim stretched as the toy filled him make Gladio grab the counter to keep his balance, his groin pulsing in a rising need.

Ignis’ right hand was underneath his body, tugging on his cock with quicker movements. _I’m going to die. He’s like a goddamn porn star. It’s like I’m watching a cam boy giving me a private show._ Gladio was dying to turn up the volume, to hear his boyfriend pant and moan as he jerked and fucked himself at the same time as well as the surely wet and obscene sound of the dildo sliding in and out of his ass.

The video was over too quickly and Gladio knew his face was flushed, his hands trembling as he tried to slow his pulse from jumping out of his skin.

Gladio (7:36): [ _I wanna fuck you so bad_ ]

Ignis (7:36): [ _Tell me, Gladio. I’m almost there. Tell me how you’d fuck me._ ]

Gladio (7:37): [ _I’d fuck you with that dildo first, pump it into you until you’re begging for my cock. You’d be on your knees and using your hands to spread your ass open, desperate for the real thing_ ]

Ignis (7:37): [ _More, give me more._ ]

Gladio (7:38): [ _I’d shove my big, fat cock into you in one go, making you’d cry out my name. Then I’d fuck you, harder and faster than you ever could on your own. You’d match my pace with your hips, pushing back onto me as I fuck into your tight ass._ ]

Ignis (7:38): [ _Fuck me harder, love, please!_ ]

Gladio (7:39): [ _I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll come just from my cock in your perfect ass. Come for me, Iggy, I need you to come_ ]

The sudden movement of Noctis getting up from the couch broke the spell and shocked Gladio back to reality. “Okay, I’m going to fucking pee my pants in about two seconds so Specs better be done in there.” _Crap, crap, crap!!_

“Can’t you wait like, one minute, Noct?” Gladio quickly moved to block the entrance to Ignis’ bedroom and impede Noctis from getting closer to the bathroom.

“No, I really can’t. If you don’t want me to pee all over the floor then move, Gladio.” Noctis glared up at his bodyguard, his legs squeezing together in a tell-tale fashion that meant he wasn’t joking.

“You can’t just barge in on him, Noct. Maybe he’s on the toilet himself.” Gladio raised his voice and turned his head slightly, trying to make his words carry to the bathroom and warn Ignis. But at this rate there wasn’t going to be enough time, not only would he need to hide the dildo but there had to be precome that would’ve dripped onto the floor, not to mention _come_ if he’d finished within the past minute.

Even after all that, he’d need to clean himself up and get dressed. Surely, the bathroom had to smell like sex, there would be no way around that. No matter which way Gladio looked at this situation, Ignis was in big trouble. The embarrassment would kill his lover, getting caught in this fashion by his _prince_ of all people.

“Gladio, fucking move, dude. I don’t care if he’s in the same room, I gotta go and _now._ ” Noct pushed against Gladio’s chest and took advantage of the man’s large frame by ducking under his arm to practically jog over to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

“Specs, I’m coming in, I need to pee so effing bad I’m gonna die.” His called out, his hand on his crotch, pushing in on himself like a kid would when peeing their pants was imminent.

“ _J-just a moment, Highness!”_ Ignis answered from inside. _Did he just stutter? Oh fuck, this bad, hurry Iggy!_

Gladio tried to block Noctis from taking the door handle, but Noctis was too quick, his hand reaching the handle a split second before Gladio’s and turning it down, but Gladio held his hand on Noct’s and used his strength to hold the door from being pushed open.

“You heard him, he said just a moment. You can wait a moment.” Gladio argued, his voice almost a growl in desperation.

“Why are you being such an ass? We’re all guys here, I don’t care if he has his dick out, I’m about to explode, dude!”

“Then go pee in the kitchen sink! It’s your fault he had to take a shower anyway. Ignis is a modest person, he doesn’t like to be seen without clothes on.”

Noctis elbowed Gladio in the side and stepped on his foot, making him let go of Noctis’ hand in reflex. He watched in horror as the prince pushed the door open, the light from the bathroom flooding their eyes. _Fuck, fuck, fuck!!_

But what Gladio saw was not a rushed and panicked Ignis, no, he was standing at the counter, a hand going through his hair with one final adjustment. He was dressed and the epitome of composure. The bathroom was spotless, not a dildo or drop of bodily fluid in sight.

_How the fuck…_

“Sorry, Noct, here you go.” He stepped out of the way and let Noctis have the bathroom, the door closing violently behind him.

“How—but you were—” Gladio just stared at him in disbelief, the timing made absolutely no sense at all.

Ignis smiled at him, but his eyes told another story. They were dark with a mischievous intent, no hint of previous panic of a man about to get caught masturbating in his bathroom.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, _darling_. You just got played.”

Gladio heard a choke of laughter from the entrance to the bedroom and saw Prompto leaning in, his hand over his mouth.  

“Wait, I don’t understand what’s happening.”

The door to the bathroom opened and Noctis leaned against the molding of the frame, his eyebrows raised and a crooked sarcastic smile on his face. He hadn’t heard the sound of a pee stream nor the flush of a toilet.

“Didn’t you have to piss?” Gladio asked, feeling even more confused.

“Oh, I will. Probably soon.”

Gladio turned back to look at Ignis, who chuckled to himself. “Gladio, do you really think I’d be doing _that_ while Noct and Prompto are here?”

“Wait, so you weren’t—”

“Hold up.” Noctis interjected, raising his hand to stop Gladio from continuing. “I don’t want details. Prompto and I are going to go for a little walk, so talk it out while we’re gone.” Noctis made his way out of the room and motioned for his best friend to follow.

“Got ya, big guy.” The blonde said playfully with a wink before walking out of sight. The front door to the apartment opened and closed, leaving the couple to themselves.

Gladio took a seat on the end of the bed. “Okay, explain what the hell just happened.”

Ignis crossed the room and straddled his lover’s lap, wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck. “ _Oh,_ you weren’t kidding, you are hard.” He said, grinding his ass down in Gladio’s lap, reminding him painfully of his impending blue balls if he didn’t get off at some point. “Those videos I sent you, which I’m deleting by the way—"

“No, you aren’t.”

“ _Yes,_ I am.” Ignis smiled at him with a devilish sweetness before continuing, “I recorded those this morning. The dildo is hidden away, safe from eyes that shouldn’t know it exists.”

_You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me._

“So you were faking it. You were what, fully dressed and just hiding in there while sending me dirty texts?”

“Yes, love. Did you really think I was letting you off that easy after that stunt in my office yesterday? Your father didn’t notice, thank the gods, but someone _did_ notice.”

“Fuck me. Prompto?”

“Correct. And who do you think he told?”

“Ugh, Noctis. So, are you telling me that this entire evening was a set-up?”

“Look at you, perfect marks.” Ignis whispered sarcastically into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Noct and Prompto didn’t arrive early tonight, I just told you to come at a later time so we’d be interrupted. I needed you to be worked up and for you to think I was just as horny.”

“Hold the fuck up, Iggy—"

“Noctis bought that soda because I told him to and he spilled it on me on purpose.”

“You did _not_.” 

“Noctis and I were in correspondence while I was texting you, so that he would barge into the bathroom at precisely the right time to give you the ultimate scare. I had control over every part of this evening.”

Gladio couldn’t believe his ears as he opened his mouth in bewildered shock. “You’re an evil genius, do you realize that?”

Ignis chuckled and gave him an apologetic kiss on the lips, sucking delightfully on his bottom lip before nipping it lightly. “Did you forget who you’re dating? Strategy is literally my profession.”

“Ramuh’s hairy feet, I feel like I should be terrified of you, but instead I’m just turned on.” He held Ignis in closer, his hands roaming down to cup his ass.

“I’d prefer arousal over fear, but let’s pause for now, the boys will be back momentarily.” Getting up and off Gladio’s lap, Ignis made his way out of the room and back to the kitchen, where Gladio’s sorry excuse of prepping a salad was all over the counter. Gladio followed him, still trying to regain his senses and reached to grab his phone before Ignis could take it, but was too slow.

“Do you _have_ to delete those videos? I didn’t even get to fully enjoy them.”

“Oh yes. I’m actually getting rid of the whole message thread.”

Gladio groaned as he watched Ignis tap on the screen and then set the phone back down.

“You liked them that much?” Ignis chuckled, taking control back over the kitchen as he continued to chop the forgotten ingredients.

“Fuck, of course I did! You were like a dream come true.”

“If you’re good…” His eyes met with Gladio’s with a not so subtle hint of seduction. “…then I’ll give you a repeat performance. Wouldn’t you rather the _live_ version?” His knife hit the cutting board loudly, emphasizing his words and making Gladio feel weak in his thighs.

“Shit. Yes. Please. But first, I have a question.”

“Yes?”

“Wasn’t last night punishment for yesterday in your office? Why add today too?”

Ignis hummed lightly as worked, his eyes glancing at him once more over his glasses. “Last night was indeed your punishment, but today…today was _revenge_ , my love.”

“Gods, I love you.”

“And I, you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis never asked for this life, but this is what he got. Two horny retainers and a best friend who is way too into the whole thing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos!! This was beyond fun to write and I hope you had fun reading this trash. <3


End file.
